Episode 1195 (10 October 1995)
Synopsis Cindy and David are playing with fire. Kathy is at breaking point. Michelle sees a way out. Michelle phones up about the job, and is given an interview that afternoon. She goes to ask Pauline to babysit, and Pauline is very rude to her but says that Arthur can. Carol is decorating, she invites Pat in to see it, Pat is fed up because she's half way through decorating her house. She goes to the portacabin and David has just had a call from Cindy who's been left at home to take a phone call by Ian (he seems to treat her as just an unpaid gopher for his business) and he has to see the new shop, which will take at least an hour. David gets Pat to mind the shop and goes to see Cindy, who switches off the phone, and they get down to it. About 5 mins later Ian tries to phone because he forgot a paper which he needs, and he wants Cindy to run over with it, (slave or what!) so he goes home to get it. Fortunately they are still almost fully dressed, and Ian just asks David what he's doing there. David says oh, I wasn't sure whether to find you here or in the shop, umm.... Cindy looks nervous, and David says it's about the quiz (of course). The other team are cheating, I was in the pub and they were there writing down the answers. Ian says he'll definitely have to beat them, the cheating bastards. David says well you're not exactly squeaky clean yourself. Ian says no, but still, going in with the answers! So how come you were at that pub then? David says oh just a bit of business. Alan finds a second hand trumpet and Sonia can't get it to make a noise, but she says that's OK, that's why she needs lessons, she'll just go and polish it. Bianca is fed up with Ricky who's working so can't spend the day helping her with the Highway code. Ricky gets fed up and says she's not exactly the first person in the world to take a driving test, it'll be fine. He later sees Sam in the square. She's come back from her Aunt's, moping still, but fortunately she left the unwanted dog, as it liked the aunt a lot better, and there was a garden, etc. there. She's still fed up though and Ricky tries to cheer her up - they reminisce about a dog they had when they were married. Sam feels a lot better but when she goes back to the Vic, Peggy asks what Ricky wanted. Sam says just a chat, he's a mate, and I've got very few of them left. The professor who's going to do her research is very pleasant and Michelle's experience with researching Geoff's book was apparently what Geoff said made her suitable. (which seemed to be one taped interview with her best mate!). However, coincidentally, the job is researching inner city American cities and Michelle says she has lots of experience going into dumps and talking to people. The professor is convinced and takes a liking to Michelle, who thinks she'll get the job. Kathy is still pissed off at Ted, and arranges a meeting so they can talk. He says that he wanted to tell her but it never seemed the right moment and she was so happy and settled he didn't want to spoil it. Phil corroborates later that Ted only told him because he forced him to. Ted goes on about the boy molesting his daughter and he had to do it, Kathy isn't impressed and goes off home. She sees Pat in the square, and Pat says she really has to tell Phil, if she doesn't then Pat will! So Kathy cooks Phil a meal and they have wine, which of course she doesn't drink, and Phil notices (again), and then they talk about Ted because Phil thinks this is what's wrong. Kathy tries to shut him up about it, so he gets cross and says he doesn't know why they even got married. Kathy follows him as he's about to leave the house, and says she didn't want to tell him like this, and he has to be honest about what he thinks about it, and she's pregnant. Phil is thrilled and all the rowing is forgotten. He says she'll have the best doctors and care in the world, and is generally nauseatingly happy about it. Credits Main cast *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Susan Tully as Michelle *Brian Croucher as Ted *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Vivienne Ritchie as Rose Markham Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes